One Day at a Time
by kashiangel07
Summary: When mother nature strikes, it makes life hard for everyone but sometimes you just have to take it one day at a time. Dedicated to those affected by the hurricanes, past, present, and future.


Well, this is my storm story. As you know, or if you didn't know. My state was hit hard by Gustav. Gustav is such a bastard, he made life so hard and I literally went crazy for like two days without power at home. I had to live without the internet for an entire week, including the weekends and it was just horriable. I couldn't even type stories but now i'm back in business and life in my town has pretty much returned to normal.

Oh and in this story, everyone's human. I felt like a change, this won't happen often.

* * *

**One Day at a Time**

**Day 1**

Sesshomaru couldn't believe that he was forced to endure this unfortunate task. He, a high class, intelligent executive had no choice but to leave his home when a tree fell threw his roof during the typhoon only to be stuck at a shelter. He made a mental note to have any tree near his mansion cut down, anything was better than being stuck at a community center, which served as a homeless shelter for the time with so many commoners.

He sighed as he settled in his corner of the massive gym containing everyone behind the two curtains that served as his walls, trying to ignore them the best as he could. He had his laptop, maybe a little work would take his mind off things. He unpacked his computer and plugged it into the wall. He was thankful that the place at least had a generator so that his precious possession won't die on him.

After turning the laptop on, he waited for everything to load then tried to get an internet connection only to find out that there was no wireless services. He rolled his head back against the wall, he should have known. His laptop was useless to him now that he couldn't send files threw the internet. He was doomed.

Suddenly he sensed eyes on him and looked up to see a little girl. He almost sneered at her for her staring at him but he just couldn't bring himself to do so. Her big chocolate eyes were warm and unafraid despite all that was happening around him, he seemed to warm up a bit and forget about the storm just outside of the stonewalls.

She suddenly smiled a gap-toothed smile at him and he felt the sides of his mouth twitch up. She was adorable, he had to admit although he wouldn't out loud. She opened her mouth to say something when she turned upon hearing a young boy calling out a name.

He was incredibly small for his age but he too shared that adorable quality that the girl had. He had to wonder if they were siblings but upon looking at the young boy, he thought otherwise. He had an orange mop of hair and green eyes whereas her hair was brown as were her eyes.

"Rin, I've been looking all over for you. Kagome got us something to eat." The little orange-haired boy said.

The girl now known as 'Rin' looked at the boy before looking back at him then said, "Tell her I'm coming Shippo."

Shippo rolled his eyes and turned on his heel to head to what Sesshomaru could recall as the kitchen. Sesshomaru watched him run off before he felt a tug on his shirt.

Rin smiled at him again then stretched out her hand. "Hi, I'm Rin Tinowa, what's your name?"

He could turn away from her and ignore her but he didn't, instead, he said, "I'm Sesshomaru."

"Sess…Ses-sho…are…uuu…" She said slowly.

"It is pronounced Ses-sho-maru." He said correcting her. He should have been mad at her for getting it wrong. There was just something about the little girl.

"Sess…homaru, nice to meet you." She said as she extended a hand to him.

Sesshomaru looked at the small hand before slowly taking it and shaking it. "Pleased to meet you as well…Rin."

The little girl then proceeded to sit with him and talk about things. She talked about her mother and father, how she felt before the storm, how she ended up in the shelter, Shippo, and then some woman named Kagome. He didn't say anything while she talked, just nodded and listened and the weirdest thing was that he didn't mind one bit, it was a great way to pass the time. Suddenly the two perked up when they heard her name being called, only instead, it being the boy, it was a voice of a woman.

_'A woman with a beautiful voice might I add,'_ He thought before shaking it off.

He saw her coming, smooth creamy skin that looked too delicate to touch, long, wavy raven locks that curled slightly at the ends. She had a round, china doll face with a pair of lively blue sapphire eyes and full pink lips. She had a long slender neck attached to a very lovely perfectly curved figure under a white tank top and incredibly long legs in a pair of shorts.

When Rin bolted from his side to hug the woman, that's when he realized that he was staring, that's when he turned away and hoped that she didn't catch him. Thankfully, she didn't since she was having a conversation with the child.

"Rin, you need to leave people alone. Many of them are frustrated and may not feel like talking to anyone honey. Why don't you go in the kitchen with Ship, the chief's in there made ramen. You better hurry before he eats your share."

Rin seemed to be a little sad that she was being scolded but lit up at the mention of ramen. She quickly jumped up and ran away from the two adults. Sesshomaru watched her go until she was gone and still had his eyes fixed in the place that she occupied before he heard the woman's beautiful voice once again.

"I'm so sorry about that sir, she's very talkative." She said while bowing.

"It is no problem, truth be told, I rather enjoyed her company. She sure did brighten this gloomy atmosphere." He said as he waved it off.

The woman looked up at him and he felt his heart speed up when he saw her smile. "Wow, that's a first, everyone here is just so disorientated that I believe that they're jealous of her positive attitude so they tell her off. She only has me and Shippo along with some of the staff to talk to so I guess she was overjoyed at finding someone else."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at that, how could anyone turn down a girl such as that? He looked around threw the opening of his makeshift walls to see a few of the people trying to make the best of things. Yea, he supposed that with everything going on, even the cheerful person could turn callous. He then thought of something else.

"You say that there's only you, the boy, and the staff, what of her family?"

The woman turned away with a sad look on her face. He knew that something bad must have happened.

"I…I was out in the storm, on my way here when I found her in the streets alone standing outside of a porch of what used to be a home. I went to go get her but she refused to leave with me at first, said that her parents were on their way after packing some last minute things and told her to go on and wait. I told her to come with me and she would meet them here later."

Both eyebrows rose hearing this tidbit of information. "They're not coming aren't they?" He said slowly.

She didn't shake her head yes or no, just to stare at the floor. "I hope that they made it out, I really do but…"

She didn't say anything else as she rubbed her eyes. He suddenly had the urge to put his arms around her but decided against it.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't say anything about it around her. I can tell that she's a very sensitive child and although if she knew what could have really happened, she would pretend as if it didn't, hurting herself."

She watched as he nodded, for some reason, he couldn't dream of seeing the little girl hurt and he didn't want to either. He saw the woman turn to leave but before she was gone, she said, "Oh, and by the way, I'm Kagome Higurashi."

"Nice to meet you Kagome, Rin has told me much about you." He said. Kagome's eyes went wide and a small blush spread across her face. He almost smiled at that but said, "I am Sesshomaru."

She narrowed her eyes at him, as if trying to get a good look at him. "I've…seen you or heard of that name from somewhere but I can't think of where."

He raised an eyebrow. Of course, very few people knew of him, he hid himself well from media in order to not be bothered by anyone, after all, the only man to own one of the largest corporations at the age of twenty-eight and the most eligible bachelors in the city would have a reason to hide.

"I mean I know a lot of people in the city and all but it's just that your face and name seems so familiar to me, almost as if I've seen you on some giant billboard or poster or something. So why are you here exactly, you don't really look like you fit in a place like this…I mean you look, I don't know, high class or something, like you live in a mansion…I mean…I…I…I'm just going to shut-up now."

She was rambling, trying to get out of the awkward situation but only making things feel even more awkward. He turned away as if discussed with her so she turned away to leave when she heard him say, "A tree decided to get out of the storm as well and chose my home to stay at for the duration of the next few days."

Kagome turned back at him, brows furring, trying to make sense of what he just said before putting on a smile and giggling a little. Her laughter sent chills threw him.

"You too, some moved into the apartment complex I stay at. One lives right next door to me and stopped by threw a small part of my roof to say 'hi'." She said while still giggling.

He couldn't believe that he told a joke, one that was actually funny if she was still laughing and joking back. He surprised himself even further when he asked, "So is that why you're here?"

She had a thoughtful look as she said, "Kinda, I'm volunteering for the shelter that's over this, but since my home is unsuitable to live at right now, I'm now living here as well. A lot of the staff is, even though their living conditions are fine, it's just so busy around here it's best to stay. Besides, there's free food, really good too, some form of electricity, and air conditioning."

"Yes but no internet." He said blandly.

She looked at him as if to tell him off angrily but instead, she calmly said, "You should be thankful. I'm sure that you still have something to go back to but to others, this is all that they have."

Sesshomaru thought over her words, this wasn't his choice place but at least he had somewhere to stay. "I suppose that you are right. I'm just a little upset I guess."

"You and everyone else around here, but I'm sure that things will only get better after while." She said with a small smile then turned to leave. "It was nice talking to you but I must go back and check on the children."

Sesshomaru nodded and watched her leave. He suddenly felt alone but it was what he wanted while he had to stay at the shelter…wasn't it? He couldn't shake the feeling away, he was used to being alone and certainty didn't expect anyone to talk to him…and for him to actually talk back. That was very strange.

"Now what am I to do, sleep and hope that it's all over?" He said as he rested his head against the wall.

"Hey, are you hungry?" He heard. He quickly lifted his head in the direction that the voice came from to see Kagome's curious face looking back at him. "If you are, you can come with me to the kitchen, Jakotsu cooks the best food anywhere."

He just quietly stood and let her lead the way. There was just something about being around her, there was nothing special about her other than her gentile voice, body, and eyes. She seemed like a normal woman, one that didn't even try to flirt with him mind you. Maybe his time spent at the shelter won't be as bad as he thought.

**Day 2**

Sesshomaru woke up on the hard futon that the shelter provided for all the occupants. He cursed under his breath as he rubbed his back. He was going to have to have a word with the staff. He gathered his things to take to the bathroom where the showers were. He really didn't want to shower in a public place such as this but he refused to go about this difficult time dirty.

He looked around to find that practically no one was stirring. Most of everyone was still sleep, it was a very hard night after all, he probably slept three hours at the most. He left his living space and headed for the bathrooms. He was almost there when he bumped into something. He frowned ready to scare the living daylight of the person who wasn't watching where they were going but when he looked down, raven bangs blocked his view of the person's face.

"Oh, Sesshomaru-san, I'm so sorry, I'm not fully awake this morning. I suppose a little…well a lot, of coffee is in order." She said while rubbing her nose.

"It is okay, and just call me Sesshomaru." He did it again, he surprised himself, since when did he let anyone, especially a woman call him by his first name.

"Well Sesshomaru, I see that you're heading to the showers, I haven't seen anyone go in the locker rooms, so you should have it all to yourself."

He just nodded and she left him to himself. After a nice quiet shower, he walked out of the bathroom, fully clothed in a black tank top and sweats. Well if he was going to be stuck there, he may as well be comfortable. He was about to make his way back to his space when he felt someone pulling his shirt. He turned to see the lovable little girl.

"Hello Rin, how are you today?" He asked as he kneeled down to her level, he noticed that she had a cup of coffee in one hand and contents to add in it in the other.

"I'm fine, Kagome said it looked liked you could use some coffee so she made you some. She would have bought it to you but she's busy in the kitchen with breakfast." She said as she reached him the coffee, which he took.

There was a ghost of a smirk on his face as he took it. "Thank you for bringing it for me then."

The little girl smiled then nodded to him. He stood up and continued to walk back to his space only to soon realize that he was being followed. He sighed and turned before picking the lightweight girl up and putting her over his shoulders without spilling his coffee. She shrieked but soon started giggling. She pulled on his long platinum blond, practically silver hair, causing him to wince a bit before getting used to the incredibly tall height.

"I'm so big! Wow, Shippo would be soooo jealous of me right now!" She laughed out. The smirk on his face grew a bit more unknowingly as he walked on.

He didn't notice the eyes that were on them.

Kagome stood around a corner watching the two interact. She took a break from setting food on the plates when she saw him talking to Rin. She felt her heart swell when she saw him sit her on his shoulders.

"Kagome, just what have caught your eye?" She heard the feminine man voice behind her.

Kagome jumped a little then turned to see her friend Jakotsu. "Oh nothing."

He narrowed his eyes at her before saying, "Liar, move over and let me see."

He pushed her aside lightly then looked in the direction that she was looking at just in time to see Sesshomaru's face before he turned and walked away in the maze of living spaces.

"Wow, did the generator break because it surely has gotten hotter in here. He's cute and got a tight ass, I like." He said as he licked his lips.

Kagome laughed a little before playfully hitting him on his shoulder and said, "Jak, I'm sorry to say but I don't think he swings that way."

"Such a shame too. They say it's always the cute ones that are gay, I should know, I'm overly cute." He said as he struck a pose.

"Yea, and overly bigheaded." She said as she rolled her eyes.

He gasped with wide eyes and fringed hurt as one hand went over his heart. "Kagome, how could you say that about me, I thought you are my friend."

"I am and it's true."

He just lifted his nose to her and turned away from her. "I believe that I'm needed back in the kitchen, it would be wise that you got back to work as well." With that, he left.

Kagome giggled at him as he walked away, swinging his hips to try and look like an angry girl but was succeeding in only looking as if something was jammed up his ass. She sighed, knowing that it was time to get back to work, soon there would be a huge line of hungry people waiting and it was best to have as many plates ready as possible to keep things moving.

After breakfast, things greatly died down, everyone had settled down and trying to stay occupied in order to pass the time. There was a lot of wind blowing today, not much rain at all but everyone know it was bound to happen very soon and once it did rain, it would be a lot.

Kagome was sitting with a group of small children that looked to be from the ages of three to ten, Shippo and Rin included since they both had to be at least eight. It appeared that she was going to read to them. Sesshomaru just couldn't help but go over, he had nothing better to do anyway.

She had just opened the book when she saw him coming.

"Hi Sesshomaru, are you going to sit with us during story time?" She asked with a gleeful gleam in her eyes.

He didn't say anything or nod, just pulled a nearby chair closer to the something of a semi-circle of children and sat down. All the little children looked at him and were whispering loudly about his hair and eyes. He felt a little smug that they seemed to be so interested in it, it was obviously rare for someone to have naturally silver hair and amber eyes. He didn't even know how his family got the trait but it only made him feel even more superior that he had these features.

Kagome smiled at him then looked down to Rin and Shippo who were on side of her.

"Okay guys, let's get on with the story." She said as she opened a massive book that must have contained almost fairy tale known to man.

Sesshomaru sat back, he was actually enjoying this story time but it wasn't for the story, he read the story that she was reading when he was a child. He knew of a lot of them but let them fade in the back of his mind since childish things were of no use in the world of being an adult. He only liked this time because of the woman who was reading to the children. He took the time to look at each child on the floor above him, they looked at her with such adoration, he doubt that it was because she was reading to them. Most children's attention spans wouldn't allow them to sit for so long listening to an adult talk about things that he was sure that they heard at least once. He started to think that she worked very closely to those children.

After over an hour and a half, Kagome had read two stories and even convinced Sesshomaru to read one. She had sent the children off and they quickly ran to an open space of the gym where toys were laid out for them.

"The children, they seem to really seem to enjoy being around you." He said as he and Kagome watched them play from the chairs that they sat in during the story time.

"Yes they do, the shelter that I'm working with is also over an orphanage. Whenever I have the time, I read a few stories to them. I usually always bring a few books from the bookstore that I own when I do go to the shelter just in case I could."

"You own a bookstore?"

"Yup, six years ago, my mother owned the store so I always read a lot when I was younger. She became very ill and eventually passed so I took over although I was only nineteen and didn't know a thing about business."

She laughed a little but then said, "So what do you do?"

Should he tell her who he really is… "I work at a corporation." Well it wasn't a complete lie but he wasn't giving her the details either.

"Wow, which one? There are so many around here."

"Taisho Corps."

"So you're working for the big shots, it must be great. I've heard so much about that business saying that they do great things for the city. Then, there's the CEO who's running everything, nothing is never really said about him but I heard rumors about him."

Sesshomaru raised his eyebrows to that and sat back in his chair. He never read the tabloids about himself since he knows that his picture and name is rarely found anywhere. He would indulge in this and find out what's been said about him.

"And just what have those rumors said?"

"Well they say that he's a cold and distant person and that he only cares about business which is why his corporation is the most powerful in the city and maybe the world."

Sesshomaru almost sneered at that. She made it sound like it was bad to be how he is. It's important to never show emotion in business otherwise he wouldn't get anywhere.

"I've also heard that he's a very handsome and highly intelligent man. They also say that he's very young compared to the other businessmen. Have you ever met him, I'm sure you must have."

Sesshomaru closed his eyes as he folded his arms and said, "I'm met him once or twice."  
_'Or every single day of my life'_ He thought soon after.

They talked for a little while longer before they had to part since she had to go back to work. He just sat right where he was and continued to watch Rin play with the other children.

**Day 3**

_'That crack looks like a bird.'_ He thought as he was laying on his futon. He must have been staring at that same crack on the wall ever since he woke up hours ago. After breakfast, he had no choice but to sit in his living space. Kagome was busy working since some of the staff had gotten sick somehow. He had given up playing solitary on his laptop since he almost fell asleep on it after the thirtieth game.

It was raining today a lot he feared that it would be raining for the rest of the week. It would be forever before he could return home and then he had to call in for repairs to his roof, interior design for the two, maybe three, rooms that have been ruined. He would need to call the electrician, lumbermen, cable men, then he would probably have to work triple time at home and then office to catch everything back up. It was going to be hell when he left.

"Maybe I shouldn't leave, it is quite nice here. The food is the best I've had in years and it's nice to be away from the office for once…"

Wait, what was he thinking? He couldn't leave the office and he wouldn't dare to. His father put so much into his corporation before he passed away and Sesshomaru made a promise to keep it up in status and make it even better. Plus he really did miss his home.

"I've been here for too long." He sighed as he turned on his futon. Maybe if he went to sleep and woke up, it would be time to leave.

It took a while but he could feel sleep slowly affect him but right before he was fully asleep, ha felt something poke him. It didn't happen once, or twice, but five times before he heard the voice of a young boy say, "Do you think he's dead?"

The voice of a girl came next and said, "He can't be dead, you can see him breath. I think he's just sleeping and we should leave him alone."

"Well Rin, I think he's dead he's normally up and talking to Kagome by now."

"But Kagome's busy, some on Ship, we should leave him alone."

The entire time, he felt a little finger poking him in his back. "But what if he got the sickness that's going around and just died from it, we should tell someone."

"Tell someone what?"

The children froze and turned around to see no one other than Kagome. They were about to run when they heard, "Don't you even dare."

They looked away from her, avoiding her stair knowing that they were busted.

"What did I say about messing with people?" She said sternly with her hands on her hips and foot tapping.

They both rolled their eyes and said at the same time, "Don't."

"Good children, now go play with the others, he's only sleeping and I'm sure he doesn't want anyone bothering him."

She watched as the two kids left with Rin muttering, "Told ya."

Kagome was about to leave when she heard a chuckle.

"Those children amuse me." She heard him say, his back was turned to her but he lifted his head up to see her.

"Oh, I'm sorry that they woke you."

"I wasn't sleep. I was trying to but I couldn't." He said as he sat up.

"Oh, well I'm still sorry for them to mess with you."

"It's no problem really, you have to pass the time one way or another. I would do the same if I was their age and was stuck with nothing to do."

She came in and sat with him. "Would you really? You don't seem like a brat."

"Oh but I was definitely a brat growing up. I lived what some would call the 'good life' but it was always boring being around a bunch of snobs, me and my half-brother whenever we could get along, always caused trouble. Eventually, as we got older, we had to be kept apart because our fights got violent. I was shipped away to a boarding school throughout my high school years and when I returned after college, he was gone to another part of Japan, I never seen him again after that."

"Oh wow, you've never seen him again, not even got a phone call?" Kagome asked with great concern in her voice.

"Well I did get a phone call from him out of the blue as to the reason why he left. He told me that during his time in college, he fell in love with a woman named, Kikyo. Father didn't want him to date the girl but being the rebel my half-brother was always known for, he ran away and eloped with her. They live in Osaka and had twins, a girl and boy."

Kagome smiled at that, but then had a very thoughtful look before asking, "You don't have to tell me seeing as that you've told me enough but why did you guys fight?"

He laid back on the futon and she followed suit feeling oh so comfortable around him.

"My father and mother could never get along but for the sake of me, they tried. He eventually told us that he got another woman pregnant and it wasn't too long after that he filed for divorce and left my mother. I was forced to stay with him and his new wife. I always thought he was the reason why he left my mother so I hated him."

"How sad for that to happen."

"I did find out the real reason why he left and by then, it was too late to make amends with my half-brother. My mother was just another gold-digger whom he had no choice to stay with because of me but as soon as he could, he took the chance to leave and took me with him."

"I think that you should call him whenever you could just to see how he's doing because of the storm and all. It may be too late to tell him you're sorry for that but I believe that you two could always start on a clean slate just by being there for each other. You're both adults so you've grown out of that."

He looked at her with a small smile on his face and said, "You know, I think I will."

She looked at him with a smile on her own. Their eyes locked to each other's, neither could look away nor even dare to look away from the other. Her lips suddenly felt dry so she licked them and upon doing so, his eyes quickly dropped to watch before locking on her eyes once more. She caught the slight motion and blushed then sat up quickly.

"I think I should…" She didn't finish saying what she was saying because she sneezed.

"What were you about to say?" Sesshomaru said as he sat up as well.

She was about to open her mouth again when she sneezed once more and again after that. Sesshomaru knitted his eyebrows together, something was wrong. He saw it in her when she came.

She was startled when she felt a hand touch her forehead.

"Kagome, I believe you're sick, you're burning up." He said in a gentle voice.

"No, I can't be…" She sneezed four times in a row.

"Correction, you are sick. You shouldn't work today, from the looks of it, you've worn yourself out."

"B-but…but, I have to, we're short on workers and…and…AHCHOO!"

Kagome soon found herself being pushed back down to lay on the futon. "Stay here, if you are sick, then it wouldn't do any good to help anyone. You'll only get someone else your position and make your case worse."

She tried to sit up again but the stern look from Sesshomaru told her to stay. He left out for a brief moment and returned with some medicine. She laid back down and looked up at him. "But we're short on staff, we can't afford to loose anyone else."

He smiled at her again and said, "Not to worry, I'll take care of things. Now take this, you'll be asleep for a while but you should feel a lot better when you wake."

She sighed but took the medicine. "I'll see you in a few hours." He said as he stood up and left.

She had to wonder just what was he up to but couldn't when she started feeling the effect of the medicine work.

She had a very pleasant dream while she was sleep. She could see herself wrapped in the very warm and muscular arms of someone. She couldn't tell anything else about them but she thought that she saw a few silver strands that blew around and caressed her face. She could feel one of his arms move to her face where he tucked his fingers under her chin while stroking her cheek and jaw line with his thumb then tilt her face to look up at him. She was about to see him when she heard children laughing.

She woke up just in time to see Rin and Shippo running pass the opening of the curtain. She slowly got up feeling a little wobbly but as soon as she got her balance, she walked out to see what was going on.

Looking around, nothing seemed out-of-the-ordinary so she headed to the kitchen knowing that it had to be close to dinnertime. She was feeling a lot better so she decided to get back to work. She had to wonder how everyone was fairing and just what Sesshomaru was doing. She was sure that he hasn't been back ever since he left.

"Hey Jak, what's going on." She said as she entered the kitchen.

Jakotsu squealed and hugged her. "Oh Keggie, I'm so sorry that you caught that icky bug that's been going around, your boyfriend told me that you were sleeping off your sickness."

She blushed wide-eyed at him and said, "Boyfriend? I don't have a boyfriend."

"Ah come on, you don't have to keep it secret, I mean a guy as gorgeous as that don't talk to just any kind of girl, so how did you do it so that I can find my own sex god to take home."

She blushed even harder. "Jak, he's not my boyfriend, I just met him. I'm sure that he's got a girlfriend…or…or even a **wife."**

"Then just why is he here alone?"

Kagome couldn't counter that one.

"Whatever, he's not my boyfriend and I'll probably never meet him again after this storm. I don't want to get involved with someone who will probably find someone better."

Jakotsu shook his head and tisked at her. "You're still not over the Koga thing aren't you?"

"Gee, thanks for reminding me." She said as she glared at him.

"Nope, you're not over it. Well Kegs, if you really want to be over him, go out with someone else. It's worth a try and I'm sure you'll feel better if you ask. Even if he says that he's not interested, then at least you took this step in your life but I have a feeling that he wouldn't."

Kagome raised an eyebrow and said, "Not that I really want to know but just out of curiosity, what makes you say that?"

The feminine man put on a wicked smirk as he said, "Well, it's because he's been doing your shift while you were sleeping."

Her eyes went wide and her jaw dropped. "R-really?"

Jakotsu smiled then said, "Come follow me."

As they walked, he told her all that had happened. Sesshomaru helped cook and serve people lunch, played with the children, tended to whatever needs people needed, and was now back with the children reading to them before it was dinner time to where afterwards, they would be sent to bed.

"He's a once in a life time guy Kagome, give him a shot before I try to move in on him and try to convert him." Jakotsu said as he winked at her and went back to the Kitchen to finish preparing dinner.

Sesshomaru didn't notice when she came but he did hear Rin who was sitting onside of him yell out "Kagome!" before she got up and ran to the woman, Shippo followed suit bouncing the whole time until he got to her and hugged her legs. The other children soon ran to her and almost made her fall over but she felt someone holding her up. She looked back to see Sesshomaru and blushed at him a little before smiling at him.

"Thanks." She muttered. He had gotten to her so quickly and quietly. He shooed the children away and bought a chair over for her to sit in. They both sat down and smiled at each other before he turned to the book and finished the story he was reading.

Once he was done, they sent the children to the kitchen to get something to eat. As they slowly walked behind in awkward silence she said, "You know…you don't really have to do what you did."

"What is it exactly that I've done?" He asked playfully knowing exactly what she meant.

"You didn't have to take my place."

"Kagome, I know I didn't have to but I chose to do so. It was a great way to pass the time and I don't mind helping out."

Her smile became wider before she said playfully, "You're such a great guy, where have you been all my life?"

"Who knows, I could say the same thing about you."

It was then that she stopped walking to look at him. He sounded serious. Could he possibly…

"Are you coming or not, I'm sure you would be starved from sleeping all day." He said not looking back at her. He had never stopped walking the entire time. She shook off her thoughts and caught up to him.

**Weeks After**

The storm had been gone fully on the fifth day. There was still some rain and a little wind but the typhoon had moved on and dissipated completely. Most of the people who were able to go home and start to work on fixing their home, left two days after. Sesshomaru was one of them. He didn't say much but just good-bye to Kagome, Rin, and Shippo.

She was currently visiting the orphanage to read and play with the children. She felt sad every time she saw Rin in there. It turns out, her parents didn't make it. Kagome sill didn't have the nerve to tell the little girl but she figured out that Rin knew and just tried to make the best of things. Still she wished that she could help her out any way possible. At least she had Shippo to play with. He had been an orphan there because of a typhoon that struck three years ago and killed his parents. He never really associated with the other children but she was happy that they found comfort in each other.

She was in the middle of a tickle fight with Shippo, Rin, and some of the other children when one of them mentions to some of the others that some man was looking to adopt. Word spread quickly and soon all the children were trying to make themselves look their best in order to impress whoever would probably become their new father.

Kagome didn't want to get in the middle of things. She was happy for the lucky child who would be picked but she would be sad to see them leave, possibly to never be seen again. She left the room and took a final peek at both Rin and Shippo, she would miss them the most if they were adopted. Shippo was like a son to her and even though she only just met Rin, it would tear her heart apart to split with her.

"Alright children, be on your best behaviors." Mrs. Kaede, the woman who ran the orphanage said. The children all nodded, some saying, "Yes ma'me." while waiting for their potential parent.

"You can come in now sir."

As soon as Rin caught sight of the man, her eyes went wide and she smiled a very large smile.

Kagome was standing in another room but close enough to hear what was going on. She heard a loud squeal that could only come from Rin and wondered just what in the world was going on. Suddenly, she heard stopping of little feet running towards where she was and soon she saw the excited little girl.

"Rin, what's going on?" Kagome asked now fully curious at what could make the girl so happy.

"Kagome, I'm being adopted. Both me and Shippo, after all, I couldn't leave him here without me." She hurriedly said.

Kagome almost didn't understand her but smiled when she realized what she said then said, "Wow, I'm so happy for you."

She felt the sting of tears, how did she know that they were the ones to be leaving.

Rin grabbed her hand and said, "Come on, come see my new dad!"

Kagome really didn't want to, knowing that she would only cry more. She wished that she could keep both her and Shippo but she wouldn't be able to afford the expenses into raising a child. Still, she couldn't say no to the lovable little girl so she allowed herself to be pulled out.

Coming to the playroom where she left the children, her jaw dropped to the floor.

"Hello Kagome." His deep velvet voice wrapped around her ears and his smile made her want to melt.

"S-Sesshomaru, what are you doing here?" She didn't know what to say but was surprised that she had at least said that.

"It appears that I came here to adopt a little girl but am also adopting a little boy as well." He said as he held Shippo who was smiling away.

She couldn't believe it but she did accept it as she smiled at him. "You are just full of surprises aren't you?"

"I suppose I am."

"What else do you have up your sleeves."

"How's about this." He said as he held up a written out check. "It is a donation for the shelter that's running everything. Hopefully that is enough to cover the orphanage as well. Also, I was hoping that we could have dinner together sometime, I mean, I'm sure you would like to keep in touch with Rin and Shippo."

She gave him a loving look as she said, "Sure I would like that."

After exchanging numbers, he helped the children pack up and then kissed Kagome on her cheek before leaving out.

All the remanding children were 'ooing' or saying 'eww' at her but she paid no mind to it. He surprised her once again when he just did that, he really was a man of many surprises. However, the one that really got her was the check.

_'500 thousand dollars, holy crap, he's got money.'_ She thought as she looked at his very generous donation. The shelter never got anything over fifty thousand. She then looked at his signature wondering exactly who was he to be able to spend that small fortune on a shelter like that.

_'Sesshomaru Taisho…Taisho, as in…Taisho Corps!'_She almost fainted right then and there, she had been in the presence of one of the most powerful men to have ever walked the earth and lived to tell about it.

She looked out the window to see the Rin and Shippo excited about seeing a limo and being able to ride in one. Just as Sesshomaru stepped in, he turned, locked eyes with her, and winked before getting in and having the door closed by the chauffeur who then went to the driver's seat and drove off.

Seeing them gone, she leaned against the wall and smiled, "Jakotsu would love to hear this."

In the limo, Sesshomaru couldn't wipe the smile off his face as he watched Rin and Shippo explore the limo. His lips were still tingling from the small peck he planted on Kagome's cheek. Oh, he wishes to see a lot more of her and he shall. Never had he met another woman as intriguing as her, one that could make him smile and even laugh. She was special and he would make sure that she thought of him the same way.

"One day at a time." He said to himself as he looked out the window, thoughts of Kagome in his mind.


End file.
